


Cinnamon Honey and Vanilla Coffee

by survivorcharm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Rantaro is just a teasing asshole smh, Saimami, They're happy :), They're in love.., amasai, shuichi is Tired, there's not much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorcharm/pseuds/survivorcharm
Summary: One smells like a home filled with cinnamon and honey, which is ironic, because of how little he's ever home.The other gives off a coffee vanilla scent; fitting for a detective.As they walk to school, the space between them truly begins to feel like a home.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Cinnamon Honey and Vanilla Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> fluff autumn rights? :)

Two students held hands, making their way to school along the pavement. Their fingers were intertwined, fitting perfectly with one another. They both had painted nails, the paler one with a plain black and the other with a lime that had a strike of white. The coating appeared new, as if the nails were freshly painted. 

Their shoes hit the ground in sync, one of them with odd looking blue sneakers and the smaller wearing black dress shoes. The hands being connected swug with each other's at a calm pace. Both the boys smiled as they silently walked in the breezy air, cherishing their moments thoroughly. 

The grins they shared seemed special, as if they were made only for each other to witness. The greenette had a lopsided expression, while his partner, who hid majority of his face under a hat, still managed to turn his pale lips into a sunny smile. 

Despite the now slightly shifting weather from heat to chilly, the two managed to find warmth within their hands and bodies. As a gust of wind flew past the two, they both stepped closer to one another. 

The bluenette rested his head onto the taller's shoulder, pushed his red scarf up to his chin, and sighed. Feeling his boyfriend next to him was relieving, similar to therapy, but more welcoming and fond. The comfort of their coats hitting against each other as they walked made everything feel warm and safer, and that everything had been perfect at that moment.

Rubbing his nose against the other's shoulder, the detective inhaled softly, taking in the fall air yet a faint smell of something else. The smell of his partner, that is.

He recognized the scent as cinnamon and honey, with possibly other sugary spices. It was as if the adventurer was an embodiment of home. The heat that radiated like an oven from his skin, and the heartening expressions he'd give would support that statement. Ironic, really. Since he's never home, that is. He's always too into his adventures, though, the other really doesn't mind. He knows the importance of them. 

Truly, the boy made him feel so snuggly and sheltered that he could just collapse and be enveloped by him for eternity.

While he didn't intend on sharing his thoughts about how the greenette was practically making him melt from coziness, his lips began to open and speak before thinking.

"You smell like home," Saihara spoke through his shivering lips, "and you're warm."

Now, if the detective had been in the right state of mind, those simple words would've never found their way spilling out his mouth. But the fall aura around them and pleasent tingles swimming through his skin had taken over any logical sense in his mind, and only flooded it with warmth and softness. He felt pure abliss near the other, and nothing prevented it.

A light hum came in response, filled with curiosity and amusement. "Huh, I do? What makes you say that?"

Saihara glazed his freezing cheek against his boyfriend's shoulder, slightly embarrassed once realizing what he'd said. "..You smell like cinnamon, and faintly a bit of honey." His voice began drifting into a more sleepy tone, and he began feeling a bit drowsy from the lack of rest, plus from the person heater next to him. "..At least, it reminds me of home."

Amami chuckled as a red blush scattered along his freckled cheeks. "Ah, that's cute." He squeezed their hands together, trying to distract himself from the flush rising to his face. "And embarrassing— you must be tired if you're confident enough to say that so calmy. Normally you'd be a mess." 

A shrug came as a response, followed by a nudge from the smaller one. His face lit up in pink, and he lifted up his scarf to shadow away an abashed expression.

The greenette let out another laugh before stopping his feet, releasing their hands, and wrapping both his arms around the other's waist. The bluenette let out a muffled sound in surprise by the sudden contact, but didn't shift away. Instead, he gently returned the gesture, and hugged him under his arms.

The adventurer leaned down and nuzzled his face against Saihara's neck, which sent a shiver down his spine due to the breathing that hit against him. Amami could now smell his boyfriend's scent, and was satisfied with the coffee like aroma with a hint of vanilla creamer. The expresso mixed with syrupy vanilla balanced perfectly, as the bitterness of coffee mix didn't take over the sweetness, and the vanilla wasn't overpowering. 

The boy's lips rubbed against his partner's pale skin as he spoke. "If it helps, you smell like coffee and vanilla. It's pretty strong too— kinda gives off a detective feel."

If the bluenette was fully functioning in reality, he would be incredibly agitated by the sudden words. Though, instead, he melted futher into the embrace, and took in the heat that sprouted from the hug. He sighed, and was motionless for a moment. The boy was daring to close his eyes and rest, despite the fact the two of them were standing in the open, in a neighborhood, heading to school early in the morning.

"Alright now," Amami began to remove himself from the clasp between them, "I'd rather not be late for school. Let's get going, yeah?"

Saihara sighed in disappointment as he let go of the hold around the greenette, and glanced down at his watch. The both of them were around 15 minutes from school, and class began in 30. He then nodded, and reached out and held the adventurer's hand before interlocking with them again. He circled around the other's knuckles with his thumb, smiling. 

"Someone's affectionate today," the taller one commented, though he couldn't say he was bothered. He adored the random bursts of affection his partner would have, especially since they happened quite rarely. The soft touches they shared were cherished by him, and he loved every second of it. 

The detective only hummed in response, and began walking along the beige sidewalk once again. Amami shortly followed Saihara, and pressed their hands together for the second time. 

The two of them were off towards their school, being accompanied by the fall breeze and flying autumn leaves. Their palms were still delicately locked, and they still grinned in content with each other's presence.

The home they created between each other was more visible than ever, and from between them both, they could smell a mix of cinnamon honey and vanilla coffee filling their loving space. 

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at 4 AM, so apologies if this doesn't seem thoroughly written or properly edited.
> 
> thank you for reading 💙💚


End file.
